a Nathan and Haley story
by gleek987
Summary: nathan and haley in season 2 were on the rocks and then separated. this is how i wanted it to go for a long time and i finally hae done it
1. Chapter 1

A Haley and Nathan story Chapter 1= introduction

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or the main show

Story so far: Haley and Nathan are married and happy as ever but are having some money troubles, Lucas is back and is happy that he has all his old friends back including Payton and Brooke, everyone is happy and are enjoying there lives to the max. This is based on series 2 the episode were Haley leaves.

* * *

Haley James Scott loved to sing she practiced every day in the shower and on the guitar when she felt like it, when se got married the music in her life increased because Nathan was her muse. She wrote songs around them and she love that one person could make her feel so happy and in love at one time. But when she met Chris Keller he gave her a chance to go through with her passion, the one that she shared with him. It affected her marriage and she has a choice, to go with Chris follow her dreams and hurt the only man she has ever loved or stay with Nathan and be in low and happy for the rest of her life. What will she choose?

Nathan Scott used to be a stuck up jock with no personality but jerk. When he met Haley his whole world turned upside-down and loves it. He felt like a something had punched him right in the stomach, like the wind had been knocked out of him. He loved her more and more each day, which he thought was impossible. But when Chris Keller came into the picture he saw her slipping out of his fingers for the man who was just like her, while he tried to hold on as tight as possible he became unfair. He knew he was but he didn't stop himself he loved her too much to let her go. Will he be happy or hurt?

Lucas Scott was a brother with Nathan and best friends with Haley; everyday he loved the pair more and more and was starting to love Brooke more and more. After the whole fiasco he new she couldn't trust him but he still hoped she would fall for him again. But for now he just had to hope they could fix the friendship with all the people he had left behind a few months ago, maybe it will grow from a friendship with Brooke. It could right?

Brook Davis was a competitive cheerleader who loved her friends and…. Well not her family. She had a mother who hated her and she hated. Her parents didn't really care enough to spend time at her instead they just threw money at her to keep her happy, which really didn't it just turned her into a bitch. She got nicer the more she new Haley and Lucas. Soon they were all friends and happy together. Until Lucas and Payton betrayed her and she felt her life turn upside down. But by now she loves them bath again as if they were her family.

Payton sawyer. What can you say, tortured cheerleader who finds her life charting back down when she has finally got its balance back. She fell in and out of love with Lucas and had a relationship with Nathan about six months ago. But they were all benefits and no friendships. But now ties friends with all and has never felt happier which normally means something is going to happen to ruin it all. She keeps on her toes and draws her emotional comics and enjoys her life while she can. Still in the back of her mind she thinks, what will go wrong?

* * *

I know I was just telling information about the characters that already exists but I need this for the rest of the story. Bu the way naley fans will be happy most of it will be about them but there will also be some leyton and brucus coming your way but I love naley too much to put a load in so sorry

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

A haley and nathan

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the main tv show or it would have gone a little different

that night haley and nathan had gotten into a fight over her going on tour and flurting with chris keller, nathan resisted going home for a long time because he didn't want to see if she had gone and left him alone in there home. He slowly walked up the stairs sweating from his long work out and felt a twinge in his stommach as he reached the door handle. Eventually after about aa minuite he opend it and acted as normally as he could so he didn't look like an idiot.

"haley" he shouted from the threshold and flet as if he wasn't going to have a happy night tonight.

"hey baby", haley said in a loving voice that had a hint of an apology in it. she looked her husband up and down apreciating his beautiful body that looked slightly godlike.

" I thought you would have gone with chris, im really glad you didn't though" he sighed in relife, a small smirk apearing on his face.

"I wouldn't leave you for all of my ambitions to come true and more, but if I had left I would have left one of the most important things in my life and my intire future. I love you too much to turn away for 5 seconds, I could have never left" haley sobed as nathan crossed the room closing the space between them and grabbing her into a tight hug.

"I feel igsactly the same way" nathan wispered into her hair. "I don't know what I would have done if you had left haley james scott" when her named spilled from his lipps it caused them both to smile cheesy grins. Haley stepped on her tiptoes and nathan bent his head down to close yet another gap between them. They kissed each other with passion and love.

Nathan pulled haley to sit on there kitchen counter to make it easier to kiss oneanother and followed the rest of the night in the bedroom.

They felt as if they would never be in love like this again, with no-one else and they were absolutly right. In thoese moments they were all that was left in the world and felt everything else slip away but each other, in oneanothers arms they were standing strong and that nothing could break that not even if they tried as hard as possible.

the next morning haley and nathan were blistful, they had finished there homework, tidied there apartment , found a way were they could aford a house within one year and had a night filled ith blisful pleasure. They were in love more than ever. And when they saw there friends once they had driven to school they felt even better.

"hello tutor wife" brroke said with a smile and her bff on her arm payton just said "hello mr and mrs scott" with a hint of a giggle in her voice. Nathan and haley laughed along and shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"urgh, kepp that for when your alone" lucus, haleys bff and nathans bro said with his smile (half happy half freaked).

The rest of the day carried on with there usual ruetine. They had english, math, science and then lunch which was as crazed as ever with a few more food fights than normal, tim acted like a beached whale as he got pelted with potates and grapes.

Once lunch was over they had history and then french, which haley was tutoring half the class, including nathan. Finally the school day was over and the las announcements were coming from the speaker phones the priciple cleared his throght and carried on with the anouncements "…there are going to be a few competitions in the school this half term and the prizes are going to be cash prises, there is 4 poetry contests, wirte a children book contest, help with math contest and a few others, extra information is going to be in each home room so check it out tomorrow. In oother announcements….." haley was the only one in the noisey corridor that was listening and new it would be an easy way to earn extra money for there house, but then a dreaded thought came into her head. 'only placing people get a prize what if I don't do ok and then me and nathan are going to be stuck living in that appartment for the rest of our lives'. She cringed away from the thought and jummped back into the convosation with her friends as they walked out of the school to there cars.

On there way home haley told nathan about her idea with the competitions and he supported her all the way becayse he still felt guilty about holding her back from going on tour. So all that night nathan helped haley with the ideas for each of her competitions and the next day she posted them and thought of what would happen if she won, something!

'we could get a big house, a new car, colloge, better furniture, children, payed bills…'

the list wen ton and on that could make there lifes better and she thought she could do them all if she could just win the contests.

When they walked to meet up with there friends for were sitting outside, lucus andbrooke laughing and a little too close than friends should be, peyton was drawing on a pice of paper while laughing along side mouth and brooke. Junk, skills, tim and fergi were just throwing a basketball lightly around the table.

"hey" haley said as they approched.

"hey tutore wife" brookesaid smiling while haley and nathan notice her and lucus were liking hands.

"hey" everyone els said simply with a slight giggle in there voice with how brooke always said hello to haley.

"so whats new?" nathan asked nodding6 towards lucuses and brooks hands.

"well…" lucus said raising there hands "… were together at last and im really gratefullyou forgave me"lucus said the last bit just to brroke and tugged her into a passionate kiss.

"keep that behind closed doors" nathan said as everyone awed and made desgusted noises.

As they made there way home after the long day of homework haley felt a little ill.

"are you okay hales?" nathanasked with worry in his voice.

"just a little stomch ace" haley said reasuringly and strocked his cheeck to sooth him.

"ill get something for your stomacheace" he said while he turned into a drugstore.

Once they were home haley worked on homework and rote down recipes her mother had given her over the phone in neat and spent the rest of the night spending quality time with nathan and feltincredibly lucky to have everything she ever wanted so fast in life, well almost everything. She still wanted a big house and a family with a good job and to have travelled a little around the world.

She loved all these ideas and the fact shed bewith nathan made it even better.

'I hope we get to do those things'haley thought to herself. A small smileonher face as she fell asleep in nathans arms.

imsorry it was a little babeling but I did it in two part so it might over lap in certain places. Sorry if I spell things rong btw im a really bad speller and I just cba to spellcheck everything so im sorry but im only human

ill try to update soon

bye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't own characters

A nathan and haley story

Part 3

* * *

Haley was felling better and her relationship with nathan was opnly getting better and better by the minuite. She was head over heals and finally feeling like she had made the right choice to not go on tour. She had won 2 of the contests and come 3rd in another. She had won $22500 in them and her and nathan were paying all the bills easily while planning to buy a house near lucus and karen. Brooke and lucus became inseprable and never felt more in love than they did then. With all this going on haley was incredibly stressed out.

A month later she noticed on the calender there was something missing. A bbig red line telling her she had had her time off the month. Haley slowly started to cunt days in her head and saw she was 2 months late.

"NATHAN!" haley yelled as she ran into her room, were nahan was getting changed after his shower.

She babbled to him what sh ehad just found out within two seconds his smile faded and he was holding on to his now crying wife for the life of him. He was as pale as a ghost once haley came out of the bathroom holding up a pregnancy test that told them something that woul change thfere lifes foorever. She was pregnant.

that night as they curled into a ball and haley quietly sobbed nathan reilized what was going on.

"haley, were going to be parents" a smile spread across his face as he said it to his wife.

"we are arent we" haley said while she whipped away the last of her tears and looked into the eyes of her loving husband. While she looked into the eyes that were as clear as the ocean. She has never felt so safe.

"hales I knew this was gonna happen someday, so why not today? Whats stopping us? Were happily married, saving for a house and in love. Why no give our love to someone whos got a little bit of you and a little bit of me in them?" the way he said it made haly feel so much better and so full of joy.

"were gonna have a family, like a full family!" haley shouted as she jumped into his arms and kissed her husband passionatly.

* * *

when they woke up there was a letter on the mat adressed to haley. The letter said the follopwing:

_dear mrs scott,_

_I am sorry to anounce that your great aunt margirate has passed away. I am her lawyer and I need to speack to you about what is in her will. You can call me on the number bellow and araing a meeting. I have tried to get in touch to your parents and sisters but unfortunatly I have had not luck. I would like to speaak to you and your husband as soon as possible please._

_Mr ludwig_

haley dropped the letter and had to sit down with a look of shock on her face. Nathan quickly picked it up read it and dragged haly into a hug.

"I never liked her" haley said with no emotion.

"is that why you feel bad" haley just nodded in response.

"oh well, your in her willl maby she liked you" nathan said getting a little giggle from haley.

"no, I loved her as a kid but she just blanked me once she heared I was married so young. She thought it was stupid and then we fought about it and I just stopped liking her" haley said upset and disgusted with herselfe.

"maby she forgave you" nathan suggested

"maby"

"lets go to karens and get some breakfast"

"well tell the gang, karen and your mom about the pregnancy. Ive already texted my mom and dad about it and there very happy and excited." Haley said with a small smile, kissed nathan passionately and then headed off to get dressed.

Nathan watched as she walked off and only one thought was on his mind _'how did I get so lucky'_

* * *

they had told everyone at once and saw the shocked looks on there friends faces, especially on karen and debs. Deb was the first to speak, a tear came down her cheeck as she said the sentence with pride "im going to be a grandma!" she stood up and brought her son and daughter in law in for a hug.

"im happy for you tutor mom and tutors husband" brooke said joing in.

"congrates hales, nate" luke said hugging them both.

"it's a surprise but a good one" karen said smileing.

"wow, there gionna be like a baby in our group" mouth said with a goofy smile.

"I….cant….belive….it" payton said with tears coming down her face, happy tears.

"congrats" skills, junk and fergi said in unison.

"yeah right, this is the marriage joke all over again" tim said in all serious ness.

They all laughed at his assumption and sat down for breakfast before they went to school.

* * *

Sorry about the spellings and the fact its been really long.

Please comment

bye


	4. Chapter 4

A nathan and haley story

Chapter 4

….

ENDING

6 months later…

haley and nathan had saved and bought a house, decorated it and had no mortgage. There was one more week of the school year before they had 3 months of summer. An haley was due in 3 weeks. They found out they were having a boy and they had eveything figured out. They would call him james lucas scott, jamie for short. Luke and brooke, who were engaged, would be there godparents. Payton and jake, who got married a month ago, will be his othere god parents if anything happens to luke or brooke.

Haley and nathan had become closer and more in love throughout these last few weeks, which they thought they couldn't achevive since they were so in love as it was.

Thye passed the year with flying colous and were going to have the rest of there lives with a child. They still had a full year of highshool, but they worked a lot more, and made a lot more money. From the baby shower they had been given around $20,000 and were still in the green zone with there bills.

Everything was going to be ok and nothing would get better. They were happy and no-one could take that away from them.

Haley and nathan had finally got there happy ending and then some.

Lucus and brook were saving for the house next to nathan and haleys on the right and payotn and jake had bought the one on the left.

They were all going to be doing things they didn't think they would do until they were in there 20's at 17 together.

Always And Forever.

…

I now its short but I wanted just a summery of the rest of there lifes. Mainly because I couldn't think of anything else to write about this story, but if you go on my profile youll see all the othere things Ive wrote.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

A nathan and haley story.

okay i put up a while ago i wanted to put this story to rest with a better ending, but i really cant think of one and seen as noone has helped with ideas, i am now putting 'a nathan and haley story' up for ADOPTION. just pm me if u want it, ill keep it up for, i dunno, a while i guesse.

anyhow if u like this story check out 'my one tree hill' and also if ur into brucas stories vist _**dianehermans**_ its really good.

cho-for-now

Love gleek987


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is the final chapter of a Nathan and Haley story, I hope you like it and I am really sorry for the long wait. Please review the following.

* * *

Over the last 2 years, Haley and Nathan have been throughout more than what most dos, and they're only 18 years old. In one year they got everything and nearly lost just as much. A wedding, a baby, a home and a life set out for them all could have been destroyed by one man. The devilish chirps crooner! Hearing the name in the halls of tree hill high sends shivers down anyone's spine, he is worse than the most evil and vile creature you could imagine1 and if one Mr. Nathan Scott hears you say different, well lets just say you'll loose a couple of teeth, and fingers. Even thought Mrs. Nathan Scott did not leave with the bastered of a man, he still tried to take her away. But for that almost endeavor Haley James Scott never left her husband's side if not necessary.

Their lives have gone from the blisteringly hard endeavors it was before to make rent and be Abel to AFFORED food has turned into a smoother lifestyle. The owners of a 4-bed house and a decent car to get around in with the baby and still have style.

So far in their humble lives it has become easier, a beauty of a boy. A loving partner in crime, I mean marriage and the greatest friends known to mankind, lets just say, life's good. Why change something you want, always and forever?

* * *

Okay this is like a better version of chapter 4, tell me which you prefer and I will abolish one or the other!

Gleek987 xx


	7. flames AN

guess what? the flame girl/boy, is insulting all of my stories... well here a tip. don't like it, don't read it, don't review it. I wont have people bully me about something I'm passion-et about when there's one of you and a whole bunch of people who actually like y stories! mi a teenager, I'm not that great at spelling and yes, here and there i make a mistake with punctuation. but at least I don't make people feel like shit when I'm bored. so thanks. what next? call me fat? you really must be miserable if you get your kicks making other upset. or your probably a 40 year old virgin who will never be married because you don't treat people with an ounce of kindness or respect! I'm still in high school, what about you sweet-cheeks? so to everyone who reads my stories, if someone posts something like 'you and your story sucks. cheers' by (). delete it! they are not worth it. this is the last time I will acknowledged it.i just hope that person grows up. stop making people feel bad about themselves. trust me, i do that to myself enough. don't need anyone else to say anything! 


End file.
